Sesame Street Season 30 (1998-1999)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Supervising Producer: Arlene Sherman * Producer: Angela C. Santomero * Coordinating Producer: Carlos Dorta * Directed by: Ken Diego, Victor DiNapoli, Steve Feldman, Regge Life, Jim Martin, Ted May, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires * Head Writer: Lou Berger * Writers: Sara Compton, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, David Korr, Joey Mazzarino, Jeff Moss, Luis Santeiro, Josh Selig, Cathi R. Turow, Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Ian Ellis James, Emily Kingsley, Sonia Manzano, Adam Rudman, Nancy Sans, Belinda Ward, John Weidman, Mo Willems, Norman Stiles * Script Consultant "Elmo's World": Judy Freudberg * Co-Producer: Teri Weiss * Line Producer: Karen Ialacci * Cast ** Linda - Linda Bove ** Ruthie - Ruth Buzzi ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Alan - Alan Muraoka ** Gina - Alison Bartlett O'Reilly ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar * Jim Henson's Muppets: Kevin Clash, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Joey Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr, Steve Whitmire, Alice Dinnean, Pam Arciero, Matt Vogel, Bryant Young, R. Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, Rick Lyon, Richard Hunt, Jim Henson * Talent Supervisor: Danette DeSena * Associate Producers: Melissa Dino, Tim Carter, Carol-Lynn Parente * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Lighting Designers: Dan Kelley, Bill Berner * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Ed Christie, Mark Zeszotek with Carol Binion, Naomi Eisenstadt, Rollie Krewson, Lara MacLean, Stephen Rotondaro, Jason Weber, Karena Wienands, Carlo Yannuzzi * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Original Songs and Arrangements: Chris Cerf, Dave Conner, Sarah Durkee, Tony Geiss, Paul Jacobs, Stephen Lawrence, Robby Merkin, Jeff Moss, Mike Renzi, Joe Raposo, Dan Sovak * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Tim Carter, Carol-Lynn Parente, Ted May * Production Stage Manager: Frieda Lipp * Stage Manager: Chris Kelly * Unit Manager: Chari Topol-Allison * Curriculum Supervisor: Cher Jung * Senior Production Associates: Heather L. Dick, Kim J. Kennedy * Children's Casting: Theresa Anderson * Child Cast ** Gabriella - Desiree Casado ** Miles - Imani Patterson ** Tarah - Tarah Schaeffer * Post Production Coordinator: Pamela P. Liu * Production Assistants: Tracey Black, Kristen Woods, Victoria Gross, Conrad Ford, Vicki Newman * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Second Audio: Carla Bandini * Video: Dick Sens * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O'Donnell, Mark Whitman * Videotape Editors: John Tierney, Tony D'Alauro, Roy Schneider * Make-Up: Joe Cuervo * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Marilyn Bishop * Scenic Artist: Jill Sternberg * Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Craig Evans, Steve Ruggero * Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price * Boom: Mel Becker * Tape: Ernie Albritton * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanaga * Production Secretaries: Rodeena Stephens, Lien Fu * Script Supervisor: Jill Zoeller * Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder * Script Production Assistant: Tom Harris * Transportation Supervisor: Keith Olsen * Group President Television, Film & Video: Alice Cahn * Vice President of Research: Joel Schneider, Ph.D. * Director of Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Researchers: Ivelisse Segui-Baez, Ph.D., Lisa Chen, Ph.D., Sarah Valmai Gruber * NEP Facilities: Sal Morreale, Greg Zaremba * Post Production by: Unitel Post 38, IXL Video · New York * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York * CTW provides partial funding for Sesame Street through its self-support activities. Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Copyright Screen * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of Children's Television Workshop. * © 1998-1999 Children's Television Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 1998-1999 The Jim Henson Company · All Rights Reserved Category:Sesame Street Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:PBS Category:Shout! Factory Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:HBO Max